


Pretty Boy

by BlindBunny



Series: Songs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Gun Violence, Killing, Mentally unstable Isaac, Multi, Poor Isaac Lahey, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBunny/pseuds/BlindBunny
Summary: Inspired by Billie Eilish - you should see me in a crownhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah0Ys50CqO8





	Pretty Boy

School has never been easy for Isaac. His life at home aside, school life fucking sucked.

He wasn't particularly good in some classes, but he was smart enough to just pass. So the classes weren't a problem. 

The people were. Constantly touching his blond hair, tugging at his curls and wishing out loud that they had hair like that. Girls were always all over him, leaning into him and kissing his cheeks in 'gratitude', they would giggle as he passed by and whisper among themselves whenever he was close. He heard them talking before, contemplating the size of his dick or how good he was in bed or whether he had a lover or not. Someone even went as far as offering to be his friends with benefits. 

The boys were not any better. Jackson deemed him as 'handsome enough to hang with the popular boys' so he often found himself dragged around the school, forced into canteen chairs at lunch and it didn't take long for Jackson to talk him into the lacrosse team. Stiles and Scott always used him as bait, throwing him headfirst into whatever stupid thing they've been doing. Danny was the only one leaving him the hell alone, only occasionally calling him 'a pretty boy' instead of using his name.

Pretty boy.

Isaac hated those words. They were a compliment, of course, he knew. They were never said maliciously, always gently or flirty but never in a mean, spirited way. He still hated them. He hated how that was all everyone ever saw. They never saw Isaac, never saw him for his mind or shyness or for what he had to say. All they ever saw was pretty, tall, handsome, fuckable Isaac. 

He really hated those words but now all he can think of when he hears them is 'if you think I'm pretty you should see me in a crown'. 

He made a crown out of roses yesterday, putting it far away from his father and right on his head as soon as he was ready to go for school this morning. With a gun in his hand, he passed his father in the kitchen, shooting him right in between the eyes.

Now he's at school, calmly walking through the hallways. He is whistling, though the tune is unfamiliar even to him. All classroom doors are closed and it's no surprise, he is late after all.

He starts with Stiles, Scott, and Jackson in the chemistry lab. Walking over the classroom, he kicks the door open and shoots the teacher first. Chaos takes over right there and then, students screaming and hurrying to the back of the class and under the tables. Stiles is the only one still standing, frozen in place like a startled deer; it's a new look on him, on the kid whose ADHD has him constantly moving and talking.

"Isaac, why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm tired, Stiles. I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm a ragdoll." The bullet hits Stiles in the middle of his throat and Isaac watches in genuine fascination as blood spills out of the tiny hole. It causes Stiles to gurgle in a last attempt at talking Isaac out of his purge thoughts. 

Knowing exactly where Scott is hiding, Isaac walks over. He wanted to go for the head but the tanned boy is wheezing on the floor, clutching his chest with one hand and searching into his bag with the other. No bullet has to be wasted on this one. Isaac takes the bag away from him and throws it into the furthest corner of the room.

"I've always wondered if you can die from an asthma attack." Isaac ignores the one girl that yells at him, calling him sick and twisted and a psychopath and honestly, Isaac couldn't give less of a fuck.

He is waiting, gun pointed in the general direction of Scott but not directly at him just in case someone decides to do something stupid, and call him an overachiever but he shoots the one girl whose wails are getting worse by second and the shock of it sends Scott eyes rolling back into his head and body dropping on top of a classmate.

He doesn't take his time with Jackson, simply shooting him in between the eyes as he did with his father. After that, Isaac doesn't linger. He shoots one warning bullet up in the ceiling, telling everyone to sit tight.

"I'm going to come back and if you're gone... well, you better start praying." 

He enters every single classroom, shooting the teachers first, the flirts, the perverts, the lacrosse team players and finally he faces Danny, not knowing what to do with him. Danny has always been nice, telling Jackson off whenever his teasing was getting too much, _too personal. _Danny has called him pretty before but it was genuine and despite being gay, he wasn't doing it to hit on Isaac. 

"Go home, Danny." Danny walks away calmly, backing out of the classroom, not knowing that Isaac chooses someone else to shoot instead of him; a heart for a heart, _or however that saying goes. _

There is no time to think because that's when he hears the police sirens and the ambulances and voice echoing, telling him to come outside and talk to the police. They're telling him to throw himself on the ground, to put his gun down or that he is surrounded and show just surrender. No. They're calling him out to the main front entrance of the school to _talk _things out as if he was a victim himself on the verge of committing suicide and maybe they knew him too well. Whoever called them knew Isaac too well but Isaac knows himself too so with his last bullet left, he brings the gun up to his mouth, into his mouth and pulls the trigger.

His last thought... with his last breath he wonders if his suicide would make a pretty sight.


End file.
